The EVO Antidote
by Ninja Ahsoka
Summary: Rex and Six travel to Alaska to find a rock that can be used as an EVO antidote. But everything goes wrong when a swarm of abnormal EVOs, Breach, and Circe show up. In this fanfic, Circe makes the hard decision between saving Rex from the brink of death and her future with the Pack and Van Kleiss. And sorry about the short chapters!:P
1. Chapter 1

The weather was ruthless. Snow flurried across the ice, the wind whistled and pushed at them fiercely, and every step Rex took was an effort against the chill and the wind. Alaska would've been his last choice to go to. But it was worth his time, if it meant a cure for EVOs other than tracking them down one by one. He just wished that it could be a little warmer.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Rex," Six yelled to Rex through the storm a few feet ahead of him. "We don't want to miss it."

Rex pulled the white hood over his head lower. "How are we supposed to see anything through this storm? What does this thing look like, anyway?"

"It looks like red graphite," he shouted, holding the tracking device in his hand a little higher. "So once we reach the spot, it can't be too hard to find."

Rex shivered violently. "Why'd we come on a day when the weather's so bad? Can't we come back when it's settled down a little? I think my teeth might fall out, they're chattering so much."

"We didn't expect this weather. And we definitely can't turn back now." Six continued to walk tall, the wind obviously not bothering him at all. "Don't worry, Rex. Once we find it, it'll all be worth it."

"Yeah, if I haven't been frozen by then," he mumbled. Then he had an idea that made him feel stupid that he hadn't thought of it yet. A red motorcycle formed beneath his chilled feet, and Rex was lifted out of the snow as he stopped in front of Six. But Six kept walking right past him.

"No, Rex. We're to close for that. It's only a few hundred yards away. But we need to be careful; someone else has probably found it and will have some-" But before he could finish his sentence, Rex drove right passed him, and stopped a few hundred yards away from Six. "No, Rex, wait!" But all Rex could hear was the wind blowing in his ears.

The snow crunched beneath him as he knelt down at the supposed spot of the rock. He tried digging, but there was too much snow to get through. He stood up and propellers appeared on his back. Rex turned them on, and the snow cleared to reveal a thick layer of ice. The propellers disappeared, and Rex squinted at the ice, looking for the red rock. A glint of red shone from beneath the ice, and a smile broke across his face. He turned to Six a little ways away, just in time to see him running at him and yelling through the wind. The smile on Rex's face melted, a worried look replacing it instantly. Rex turned around instinctively to find a pack of wolf-looking EVOs staring at him, baring their sharp teeth with anger glowing in their red eyes. But Rex only grinned.

"This'll be fun." On Rex's fists grew a pair of big, red, and metal fists, ready to meet the EVOs' jaws. He ran forward, hitting them every which way, making a path for himself right through them. As soon as he got to the last EVOs in the pack, he turned around to admire his work. But instead of looking at EVOs sprawled across the terrain, he found himself looking at them all, still standing, and moving closer to him. He decided to make his way through them one last time. He took another swing at an EVO, but before his fist could make contact, an EVO jumped at him from behind, digging its teeth into Rex's side. Rex yelled out in pain and threw his fist at the EVO latched to him. The EVOs kept getting closer. Rex clutched his side, warm blood drenching his hand. He struggled to stay standing, but the pain took over him. His knees buckled beneath him and Rex collapsed to the snow. He grimaced as he hit the ground, hoping that Six would

get there soon. Another EVO launched itself at Rex, and he knew that he wouldn't survive the next blow. He closed his eyes and waited for the more pain to come. He waited. But instead, he heard an incredibly load noise. He opened his eyes after the noise had stopped to find Circe leaning over him.

"Ouch, the wolf bites," he said smoothly.

She looked at him worriedly. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Rex coughed, the awful taste of blood filling his mouth. The pain in his side kept getting worse, but there was no need to worry her even further. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked at the blood covering his jacket underneath the unzipped coat. "Rex… we need to get you out of here."

"No, we need to help Six," he argued.

"You're no help staying here, Rex. You can't help him right now, and we both know that." She looked off to the side of her. "Breach is here. She'll make a portal and-"

"You're not taking me to Van Kleiss, Circe," he interrupted.

"Rex, he can help you," She protested. "It's your only chance."

"I have no chance with him, Circe. He'll barely keep me alive, and that's exactly what he said."

"I'll talk to him, Rex. Listen, it's either Van Kleiss or you'll die. And if you die, no one will have a chance against the rest of the EVOs. You need to consider humanity right now, Rex, and not yourself."

"Circe, Holiday can help me, more than Van Kleiss," he stated.

She sighed deeply. "Rex, I can't do that."

Rex scrunched up his eyebrows. "This was all planned, wasn't it? How could you do this Circe?" He shook his head. "I thought I could trust you."

A tear fell from her cheek.

"Circe, hurry it up." Breach's soft, shrill voice came from the direction Circe had looked to.

"Rex!" Six's voice had never been so relieving. He looked past his feet and saw Six running towards Rex, fighting and jumping over EVOs.

"I'm sorry, Rex, but I'm not leaving without you." She stood up

"I'm sorry, too." The metal fist formed on his fist again and he swung it at Circe. She toppled to the ground, and before she could get up, Rex was on his motorcycle, looking for Six. He looked in the direction of Breach and saw Six fighting her. He drove over to Six, fighting against the bike collapsing; he was too weak. Rex held onto his wound as he slouched over the handlebars. His eyesight started getting fuzzy, and Rex wasn't sure if he would be able to make it over to Six or not.

"Rex, are you alright?" Dr. Holiday's voice echoed through his earpiece. "Your biometrics are changing…."

"Don't worry, Dr. Holiday; I was just having a little fun with some EVOs," he said calmly. "Then Circe and Breach showed up, so I think that Six and I might need a ride."

"I've already started landing. And what about that rock? Did you find it?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Doc, but it got a little complicated once I found it. I didn't get a chance to dig it up."

Rex stopped right behind Six and called for him. Six took a step towards Rex, but Breach put a portal in front of him, and Six fell through. Six appeared behind Breach and started playing around with Six and her portals. Rex got of the bike and started to stumble over to help Six. But Breach saw Rex walking over, and put a portal where he was standing. And before he knew it, he was falling fifty feet above the ground. He tried to form his propellers, but he was too weak to do anything with his nanites. When he was only five feet above the ground, another portal opened below him, sending him out sideways at the ground. He skidded across the ground, coughing blood out onto the snow. Breach saw the blood and remembered why they were there.

She glanced over at Circe, watching her get to her feet. "Circe, hurry!" she shouted.

Circe looked at Rex grimacing and coughing, and started to run towards Breach and him. The snow packed beneath her feet and crunching as she ran. Van Kleiss would not be happy if they didn't bring Rex with them. She watched as Rex stood up again unsteadily, holding his side. Circe sneaked up behind Rex and flung her fist up at the back of his head as hard as she could. Rex crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Breach! Forget him, we need to go!" she shouted through the blizzard. Breach acknowledged her and stopped creating portals. But as soon as the last portal closed, Six jumped onto his feet and ran for Rex. Breach created another portal for Circe, Rex and herself. Circe ran into the portal with Rex, and Breach turned to Six.

"Bye, Bye." She smiled at him and put a portal beneath his feet that opened half a mile away.


	2. Chapter 2: Life or Death

Circe was worried. Not for herself mostly, but for Rex. He had told her that Van Kleiss had said he would keep him alive, but just barely. But it made absolutely no sense to her. Van Kleiss had been hunting Rex, sure. But not to hurt him, not unnecessarily anyway. He wanted Rex to be apart of the Pack. That's what he'd always wanted, even before he knew it was Rex. Ever since he set of that bomb releasing the nanites, he spent hours and hours a day, searching for the one who could cure the EVOs he had created. Maybe that was why he wanted him out of the way all of a sudden; maybe he had a plan for his EVOs, and he couldn't have anyone in the way to stop him.

The whole world was pressing on her shoulders as she set Rex down before Van Kleiss. She didn't want to hand Rex over to him, but if she didn't, neither of them would ever be able to leave. His red jacket was mostly covered in his blood by then, and that made her stomach turn. How could she do such a thing to him? She loved him, they weren't enemies. She shouldn't have to do this to him. Van Kleiss was his enemy, not her.

"Good work," Van Kleiss said proudly. "It seems I have thought wrongly of you two."

Circe clenched her fists tightly behind her back. She knew it was supposed to be a compliment, but coming from Van Kleiss, it was an insult. He always expected them to fail.

"You're reward: a two week's vacation." Circe was taken aback, and Breach was too, apparently, staring wide-eyed at the man sitting before her. No one in the Pack was ever offered a vacation, ever. It just didn't happen.

"A vacation?! Two _weeks_?!" Circe thought out loud. It was unbelievable!

Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Do you have a problem with a vacation, Circe?"

"Well, yes, I do have a problem," she stuttered. "We've never been offered a vacation from you, and now you give us a _two week_ _vacation_?!"

He chuckled. "It was a very difficult task, Circe, especially for you."

She looked at him with bewilderment. How could he know there was anything between them?

"Don't act surprised, Circe. I've known for quite sometime." The smile stuck to his face still, and it made her mad. How could he find it amusing? It definitely wasn't funny to her. She looked over at Breach and even she looked mad. Maybe even more angry than Circe. Her fists were tight, her jaw was clenched. She thought maybe even fire was going to come out of her nose.

"I'm not taking a vacation," Circe said solemnly. "As long as Rex is here, I'm not going anywhere.

"Oh, but you see, Circe, that's not how it works. You bring him to me, and I do as I please with him, and you do as I say." His voice started to get louder, and she remembered how much he intimidated her. "You should've thought of the circumstances of you bringing him here, Circe. You must not have been so ignorant

She glared at him with pure hatred. If only she could speak her mind and tell him what she thought of him. "Fine," she finally said hesitantly. But… don't hurt him." Her voice had a hint of pleading in it, and she hoped that Van Kleiss had recognized it.

"I won't kill him yet, but in time..." She felt a lump in her throat as he pronounced the last word. There it was again: _"He'll barely keep me alive, and that's exactly what he said."_ She should've never brought him here, and Rex had warned her.

Circe was just about to do something unthinkable when Breach took her chance. "No…," Breach mumbled beside her. "No!" Her head jerked up to look right at Van Kleiss. "You've already taken everything I ever had…. You're not taking Rex too!" She threw her hand up and a portal opened right under Van Kleiss. And he was gone. Just like that, he was far away from them. She felt free for once in her life. She turned to Breach, expecting to see something happy in her. But instead, her shoulder's were shaking and tears fell from her veiled face. She fell to her knees and completely broke down, racked with sobs and heart wrenching cries.

"He's going to kill me…. He's going to kill me…," she repeated. "He's going to kill me."

"Breach, it's okay. He's gone." She tried to comfort her, but Breach just changed the words.

"He always finds me…. He always finds me…." It was so sad to see her like this, and she wanted to help her, but she remembered Rex was still hurt. She ran across the room and stumbled towards him. His forehead was covered in sweat and his face was pale. Her hands shook as she pulled off his blood-drenched jacket and rolled it up underneath his head. She didn't know how to help him; she had never been in this situation before.

Circe trekked Van Kleiss's court, looking for something to help Rex, anything at all. She found dead plants, rocks, bricks, dirt, but no medical supplies

"Bandages…." Breach whispered. She was watching Circe with red eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Of course," she agreed, panicked but composed. She returned to Rex and tore off a chunk of his jacket, ripping the piece in two. Squeezing the melted snow from her shirt onto a frayed piece of Rex's jacket, she dabbed his wound with the cloth, trying to clean it with what she had. She prayed that it would help and that he would live, but she didn't even know what he was doing. Her actions could be making it worse, for all she knew. But she had to deal with what she had.

He was still bleeding heavily, and he kept getting worse. She had made the biggest mistake of her life doing this to him. He would never forgive her.

She realized that cleaning it wasn't really doing much about the bleeding. She grabbed the other torn piece from his destroyed jacket and pressed it against his skin, keeping pressure on it.

"Breach, do you think you can send Rex to Providence? He's dying and he needs help!" But Breach was sobbing again and wasn't listening to her. "Breach!" she yelled, but she just kept rocking herself back and forth, covering her ears. Rex's luck had just run out.

The first thing Rex woke up to was the pain. Nothing made sense to him, everything blurring in and out of focus. That was, except the pain. It was a horrible sensation, his side throbbing, feeling hot and shaky. What had happened? Why was he feeling so much pain? What was wrong with him?

One of the first thoughts that popped into his head was that someone was present. He saw a blurry but distinct outline of someone's face hovering over him. Squinting, he tried to make out the figure, but his vision was still too fuzzy.

"Rex." The voice was unmistakable: Circe.

His vision started to clear and above him knelt Circe, apparently worried about him. "Circe," he croaked. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't have time to explain the whole thing right now, Rex." Then she had an idea: he didn't have to know that she gave him up to Van Kleiss. He didn't remember anything, and that was something that she didn't need to tell him. "An EVO bit you, so Breach brought us here. She started having a melt down, so…"

"So we can't get out of here," Rex finished.

"This place is in the middle of nowhere!" she stammered. "I don't think we could ever get out of Abyssus without Breach…."

"Circe…."

"Breach took us here to save you, and now she can't even do that!" Circe started sobbing uncontrollably. "I was so stupid to think that Van Kleiss wouldn't hurt you! I thought he would help you and-"

"Circe," Rex repeated. She looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "It's okay. I'll just fly us out of here."

"But… but you're hurt," she stuttered.

"I'm fine. I've survived being at the bottom of a lake for an hour," he reassured her while sitting up.

She'd been beaten. "Alright. But what about Breach?"

Rex craned his neck to look at Breach. She was wailing and fidgeting. He felt bad for her. "What happened to her?"

Circe swallowed hard. What should she say? "She… lost someone back in Alaska. That's where we were when this all happened." It was weak, knowing that Breach didn't have anyone too lose, but stable for the time being.

He shrugged. "I think she'll be able to get herself out of here after she cools down."

She sighed in relief. Maybe he still wasn't thinking straight enough to ask questions. Maybe he wasn't doing as well as he said he was. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

He grabbed his bloodied and torn jacket and slid it on, but itt hardly looked like a jacket anymore. Blood was already seeping through the bandages, and Rex knew that that wasn't a good sign. His head pulsed with a fever and his side felt like someone had shot him. Maybe it was just as bad as being shot or worse. Maybe he would die.

They both hurried out of the depressing room, leaving Breach with only herself and her depressed cries. Rex had to lean on Circe to go at such a fast pace and he felt embarrassed for having to do so. It felt upside down.

"Sorry for being so rushed," she said compassionately as they tripped over a stray brick. "If Breach sent Van Kleiss just a mile or two away, he could be here any minute…."

"In that case…." Rex abruptly skidded to a stop behind Circe and with a cheeky grin, grew an orange bike beneath his feet. "Hop on!"

In minutes the two were racing down the hills of Abyssus, dodging every tree and rock by a mere few inches. Circe bit her lip as she clung to Rex's waist. She started to wonder if she was better off at the mercy of Van Kleiss than this teenager slouching in front of her. But if they walked, they wouldn't stand a chance to Van Kleiss. This was their only way out of Abyssus alive.

An hour passed and there was still no sign of civilization. Circe didn't even know where they were headed. She'd never known the way in or out of Abyssus, always being accompanied by Breach or being flown out by plane. They could be driving in circles and neither of them would realize it. It was nearly hopeless; Rex on the verge of death, their lack of knowledge of the land. How could anyone make it out alive under such conditions? And on top of everything, Circe knew that Rex's bike wouldn't last much longer. It shuttered, pieces of metal started falling in their wake. She was scared.

After a few minutes of silence and these terrible thoughts running through her mind, her heart skipped a beat (again) when the bike shook and coughed. Trying to shake it off, she leaned her head against Rex and closed her eyes. _Rex is fine, _she kept telling herself. _He won't-_

The bike completely broke apart beneath them. Rubble from Rex's machine crashed to the ground while everything spun around Circe as she let out a cry, trying to keep her grip on Rex. He felt limp beneath her sweaty hands and her heart sank even lower. She bounced along the dirt road when Rex slipped out of her grip and skidded away from her, rocks flying at her face and roots jabbing her back. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the pain to be over, praying that he would be okay. She didn't deserve to hope for herself after what she put him through, after all.

Circe lay there, afraid to open her eyes, to return back to the real world. She didn't want to run from Van Kleiss again or to ride an unstable hover bike all the way back to civilization. And she definitely did not want to see Rex in that much pain again. It broke her heart to see what her fault had caused him. She loved him. And to see someone you loved the most get closer to death minute by minute with nothing you could do about it was nothing but torture. She wanted to cry all her problems away or to wake up from this nightmare. But it felt all too real for it to be a nightmare; the feelings, the pain, everything felt so real. That was the worst part.

Standing shakily, Circe looked down the road to see Rex sprawled on the ground. She stumbled towards him, her heartbeat going wild with the anticipation. _Please be alive_…. _Please be alive_…, she pleaded over and over again to herself. Her body ached in protest, but her pain didn't matter anymore. _She _didn't matter anymore. If Rex was dead, the world might as well be dead as well. He was the world's only hope against EVOs. He was her only hope. She knew she couldn't live a life without him. Her life would mean absolutely nothing. And right before her was her future, love, freedom, everything she'd ever wanted in life. But the huge possibility of emptiness and darkness for the rest of her life also rested before her, and she couldn't breathe knowing that Rex's death could be staring right at her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Miracle

Everything froze. The wind went still, the dust settled. Nothing moved, nothing dared to breathe. It seemed that all of Abyssus had stopped for this moment. Circe was kneeled next to Rex, her ear pressed against his cold chest. She waited to feel it. She held her breath with her heart in her stomach, waiting to feel that beautiful sign of life she needed so badly. She waited. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. And waited…. And waited….

Nothing.

There was nothing-

_Boom boom, boom boom._

She completely broke down in tears, wrapping her arms around him. He was _alive. _Breathtaking joy filled her body as she listened to the soft beating of Rex's heart beneath her face. She melted with relief and agony, letting all of her mixed emotions out with her tears. Overwhelmed with elation yet so much desperation and sorrow, she couldn't bear to do anything. She was frustrated with making new choices and having their outcome's come back to push her down. All she wanted to do was to lay there with Rex forever. It seemed surreal that he could die in her misery, as if he wouldn't dare let himself do such a thing. She wanted to throw all her thoughts and concerns away. Nothing mattered, did it? Rex was alive. And if she made another decision, any at all, she could be alone with herself and an empty body forever. Letting everything go, her fears, her sorrows, her regrets, she relaxed and let her fatigue take over. Putting her mind, her heart to rest, she waited to wake up to a better day, one where Rex could hold her and she could rest in his arms in peace.

Rex's eyes flew open, feeling his entire body shiver and tremble. It was dark, but billions of stars shone above him, the edges of trees swaying from the cold breeze around the small opening. The beauty pulled him into bliss for only a brief second before he was yanked out of the moment by a jolting pain in his side. Wincing, he tore his eyes from the night sky to peer down at the source of his pain. But what he saw instead was a sleeping girl, her arms wrapped loosely around him. Circe looked so peaceful and calm when she was asleep; it was hard to believe it was her. She was so beautiful with her hair shining with moonlight. But once again, the agony in his side peaked and drew him away from his happiness.

With enough effort, Rex managed to sit up and pulled Circe next to him. Prying fragments of his jacket away from his side, pain reverberated through his body as his eyes set upon the most horrendous sight. His skin was torn and infected, discolored blood barely pulsing from the wound. His stomach churned and his breath quickened from seeing what was happening to him. Then he remembered how bad their situation was. The EVOs, Alaska, Van Kleiss, everything. He remembered being half asleep on his bike with Circe clinging to him before he'd blacked out. Smacking himself in the face, he realized how stupid he'd been to keep driving while Circe was at risk of getting hurt. It was his fault they were still here because he'd been too stubborn to take a break. He just prayed that Circe _hadn't _gotten hurt.

"Circe," he urged her, shaking her shoulders at the side of him. "Circe, you need to wake up!" For a horrific moment, he considered that she could be dead. But eventually, she stirred.

"Rex?" she asked sleepily, squinting and rubbing her eyes.

He smiled. "Yeah, Circe, it's me."

Her eyes went wide and she bolted upright, throwing her arms around him. "Rex!" she shouted with enchantment. Rex thought he heard her crying. "I thought you were going to die!"

"Yeah, so did I," he said.

She let go of him to look him in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I should be dead by now," he stated with confusion. "Did something happen while I was out?"

She avoided eye contact. "No, I... I was a disaster, seeing you like that. I just couldn't…."

He draped his arms around her. "I understand," he said gently. "You must've felt lost and scared. It's okay."

They held each other for what seemed like eternity, sharing all their tension and dread until it seemed like it had all dissipated into the cool night air. He loved her with everything he had. He knew he would die for her right then and there if it meant that she would be safe and protected. He hoped she knew that, that he loved her. She made the pain he felt disappear and made everything worth living for. It didn't make any sense that every man didn't feel this way about her. But in a way, he supposed he was glad every man wasn't in love with her. There was no way someone like her would ever give her time and love to a guy like him.

"We should go," Circe finally said. "Van Kleiss could be only minutes away, for all we know."

Panic returned at the mention of his name, and he knew there was absolutely no time to waste. "You're right. We really need to get moving."

But when he tried to stand, Circe grabbed his arm. "I have one question." She hesitated. "How…. How are you still alive? You were only just at Death's door, and now you're ready to keep moving? I- I just don't understand…." The words barely came out of her mouth. Rex knew it must've been hard for her to see him like that. It tore at his insides to think of the pain he'd brought her.

He tried to shrug of his guilt. "No clue. Maybe my nanites really are strong than those EVOs." He paused. "All I know is that we're both still alive and we have each other. I'm sure we're the main characters of this story, and the good guys always make it out, right?" He nudged her and gave her his goofy grin. They'd been in the most life threatening situations, after all. They'd always made it out alive and kicking.

She giggled. "Yeah, I suppose. I wish the bad guy would finally get kicked out of this though. He's got to be closing in on us."

"You're right. We need to stop wasting time." He stood up unsteadily and held out his hand. "The protagonists have some things to do."


End file.
